Untitled
by Ish
Summary: yaoi - Just a mushy songfic starring Vegeta and Goku.


Song by Sarah Brightman – "By Now" Enjoy!

****

It hurt sometimes, to know he belonged to this man so totally and utterly. But he needed it, needed him. His Saiyan nature craved the rough, wild nights that left his body sore and aching. Craved it as much as the part of him that had been raised human did that arms wrapped tightly around him as the golden light slowly crept from the window to the bed they shared.

He almost always woke first, a habit that might have surprised others had they known. Analyzing this tendency rationally, he might have claimed it came out of a fear – a fear that he might wake and find Vegeta's spot empty and cold. But when he woke first, arms warm with the royal blood pulsing through them still claimed him. 

"Kakaratto…" the Saiyan prince's eyes cracked open as his arms tightened around his mate. Goku's only reply was to move even closer, pressing his body against that of his lover's in acknowledgement. He felt safe, protected. Yes, it was a cliché but he'd never felt like that before. Not even when he was a child had anyone held him and comforted him, protected him. He had always been the one to do the protecting. Never once before had anyone made _him_ feel safe. His whole life he had only made others feel safe. But that was before Vegeta. That was before he had found that he could lose himself in this man who had claimed him so fiercely.

_I look in your eyes and _

I see a little bit of heaven in view –

"Kakarot," Vegeta mumbled again, placing his hands on the younger Saiyan's shoulders, subconsciously noting the contrast of his own darker tanned skin to Goku's naturally pale complexion. He pushed away slightly; ignoring his mates's disappointed protest as a cool breeze lighted upon flesh that had just been separated from its resting-place against other flushed flesh. Removing one hand from a slumped shoulder, he raised himself upon his elbow. 

Without looking up, Goku prepared to rise. Vegeta's other hand pressed down on his shoulder, holding him in place. Goku grunted lowly in surprise as the hand's pressure lightened and the Prince's fingers traced lightly up his neck and outlined his jaw before grasping his chin firmly. Vegeta smirked as he tilted Goku's face up to meet his mate's wide-open ebony eyes with his own shining obsidian ones. The feelings borne so openly within those inky depths stirred something in Vegeta's chest; something only this man had ever touched within him. His hand caressed the side of Goku's face gently as he continued to stare into the paradise of his eyes.

_I face your disguise and _

I see you running too –

Here, in this bed, in each other's embrace, masks were torn away. Goku had seen through Vegeta's cold façade from the very first time they met, but he was shocked when he had discovered that the Saiyan prince wasn't fooled in the least by his happy, innocent lie. Vegeta had peered through his disguise and seen how very vulnerable and needy the Z fighter was.

_A teardrop of silence _

That's dissipating in an ocean of blue –

Goku choked a little as he remembered the day he had gathered the courage to approach the dark, reclusive prince. A tear trickled down his cheek as the memory brought back full force the intense fear of rejection and the burning of a desperate love. 

_So let me dive under _

In memory of you –

Vegeta saw the tear as it traced its way down Goku's face. The younger Saiyan had closed his eyes and didn't see Vegeta move closer. Lips of velvet met as the prince intent of kissing his love's tear away, slipped his tongue into the mouth that unfolded in welcome.

_By now it's loving and affection _

By now it's love

By now it's loving and affection, baby

By now it's love –

Exploring the warmth of Goku's mouth, Vegeta ran his hands down the muscular back of the man he had marked as his own.

- _And will you still see me_

When I am laying under heavenly skies –

Goku broke the kiss and gazed up into his lover's eyes. Sunlight now was flooding into the window at full force, illuminating the bodies entwined on the bed. Goku squinted his eyes against the bright rays as he ran his fingers through the red highlights of Vegeta's hair. "Vegeta," he whispered. "I…"

"Shh, Kakarot."

- _And will you still feel me_

_When I reach out to you_** – **

"But 'Geta…" Goku struggled to sit up, to not lose himself in the kisses of lips and hands that set him on fire. Dropping his hands, Vegeta sat up on his knees, watching interestedly as the younger Saiyan pushed against the headboard, raising to a sitting position. Staring at his prince and mate, he reached out his hands in question. Vegeta grabbed them and clasped them between his own.

"I love you 'Geta." Black met black as Goku's eyes searched Vegeta's for reply.

_And when it's all over _

Just let me dive into the pools of your eyes –

"You really are an idiot, you know that Kakarot." Vegeta's eyes shone even brighter as he once again captured his mate's lips with his own. Feelings of love swelled through their bond, causing Goku to cry out and press even tighter against his lover. 

_And then I'll float timeless _

Into a part of you –

Dust motes appeared to hover in the air as time slowed as if in reaffirmation of their love. Light filled the room and the minds of the two lovers as they found themselves in each other.

_By now it's loving and affection _

By now it's love

By now it's loving and affection, baby

By now it's love 

By now it's loving and affection

By now it's love

By now it's loving and affection, baby

By now it's love -


End file.
